Hidden Affairs
by darlinglost
Summary: Harry's Zwillingsschwester in ihrem 5. Schuljahr in Hogwarts und ihre (zahlreichen) Affären.
1. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Cassandra Loreley Potter schaute erfreut auf ihr in der Sonne blinkendes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, das soeben mit der Post gekommen war. Glücklich bemerkte sie, dass auch Hermine ein solches Abzeichen in Händen hielt. "Aah, du auch? Das ist ja toll!", Cass, wie Cassandra meistens genannt wird, strahlte Hermine an, die entgegnete "Ja, ist das nicht wunderbar? Ich bin gespannt wer der männliche Vertrauensschüler in Gryffindor geworden ist.. mhm.." "In Slytherin ist es garantiert Malfoy!", angewidert verzog Cass das Gesicht. In Zukunft mit ihm zusammen auf Vertrauensschülerstreife gehen zu müssen erzeugte nicht gerade Glücksgefühle in ihr, er würde seine Position eh nur ausnutzen. Gut, dass sie dann da war um alles was er vermurkste wieder hinzubiegen.

Dass sie Vertrauensschülerin werden würde war irgendwie klar gewesen. Cass, Harrys Zwillingsschwester, war überaus beliebt in der Schule, auch wenn sie dem Haus Slytherin angehörte, zudem hatte sie in allen Fächern Spitzennoten und wurde nur von ihrer Freundin Hermine übertrumpft. Darüber hinaus kam sie mit allem was Hogwarts so bewohnte gut aus, hatte eine gewisse Autorität bei den Jüngeren und wurde selbst von den Schülern des 7. Jahrgangs sehr geschätzt, was nicht zuletzt an ihrer engen Freundschaft zu Fred und George lag.

Am Anfang ihrer Schulzeit hatten viele befürchtet Sie, Cass, würde unter der Berühmtheit ihres Bruders leiden müssen, sich zurückgestellt fühlen, doch dem war nicht so geschehen. Als Voldemort damals in das Haus ihrer Eltern kam um diese und Harry zu töten war sie im St. Mungo Hospital gewesen, sie hatte sich tagsüber an einer giftigen Pflanze verletzt, die ihr beim Spielen im Garten in die Hände (und schließlich in ihren Magen) gekommen war. Ihr Glück war es, das man sich zu diesen Zeiten im Hospital noch halbwegs sicher fühlen konnte und so geschah ihr nichts. Auch Harry überlebte und wurde quasi über Nacht zu einer Berühmtheit, da er die Schreckensherrschaft Voldemorts vorläufig beendete. Doch ihre Eltern, Lily und James Potter, kamen bei dem Versuch Harry zu retten ums Leben. Cass vermisste sie sehr und litt still darunter nie wirklich Eltern gehabt zu haben. Natürlich konnte sie sich an ihre Eltern als Mensch nicht mehr erinnern, es waren eher Eltern generell, die sie sich wünschte. Zusammen mit Harry wohnte sie während der Ferien bei den Dursleys mit denen sie allerdings genauso wenig auskam wie ihr Bruder.

Aber darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht länger nachdenken. Schließlich befand sie sich nun im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 und brauchte die Dursleys für den Rest des Jahres nicht wieder zu sehen. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln als Ginny, die das Zimmer mit Cass und Hermine teilte, sie aufforderte mit runter zu den Jungs zu kommen. "Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich komme gleich direkt in die Küche zum Mittagessen" "Ja gut, bis gleich!" Und schon waren Ginny und Hermine verschwunden. Cass hörte einen Knall unter ihnen, was bedeutete, dass Fred und George, die eigentlich im Zimmer über ihnen wohnten, zu Harry und Ron appariert waren. Die Luft zum Schlafzimmer im obersten Stock war also rein. Sie legte dass Abzeichen weg und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Sachte klopfte sie an die Tür zu dem ehemaligen Schlafzimmer Sirius' Eltern in dem er nun wohnte. Ein Seitenraum davon beherbergte Seidenschnabel. „Wer da?", rief Sirius grimmig. „Ich bin's", antwortete Cass und trat ein. Ihr Pate saß auf dem Bett und hatte aus dem Fenster gestarrt – das ständige eingesperrt sein machte ihn inzwischen wahnsinnig – als Cass eintrat und sich seine Laune schlagartig besserte. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt du sollst tagsüber nicht so oft zu mir hoch kommen, das wirkt so auffallend", tadelte er sie. Mit Unschuldsmiene antwortete Cass „ Hey, man wird seinem Paten doch wohl noch mitteilen dürfen, dass man gerade Vertrauensschüler geworden ist? Dahinter würd' selbst Pansy, die Klatschbase aus Slytherin, keine Liaison vermuten" Er zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie liebevoll. Immer noch durchfuhr Cass dabei eine ganze Horde von Schmetterlingen während sie seinen Kuss erwiderte und ihre Hand über seinen schönen Rücken strich. „Vertrauensschülerin also, he? Hatte mir eh gedacht, dass du es wirst. Wer kann deinem Charme schon widerstehen?" und er hauchte ihr dabei einen Kuss auf ihr Ohr. Wie gern hätte Cass sich ein wenig zu ihm gelegt und die Nähe seines Körpers genossen, aber sie mussten nun wohl zum Mittagessen.. und morgen.. würde sie nach Hogwarts zurückfahren und Sirius frühestens zu Weihnachten wieder sehen.

Versonnen dachte sie an die letzten Wochen zurück. War sie jemals so glücklich gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht recht, war sich aber ziemlich sicher das nicht.

Eines Nachts hatte sie wieder einmal noch ewig wach gelegen und nachgedacht. Über ihr Leben, ihre Eltern, darüber, dass Voldemort zurück war. Am liebsten wäre sie vor ihren eigenen Gedanken geflohen. Und weil sie in diesem Moment einfach nicht allein sein konnte, Hermine und Ginny aber auch nicht wecken wollte ging sie nach oben zu Sirius. Mit ihm hatte sie sich schon immer prächtig verstanden, auch wenn die Bindung zwischen ihm und Harry immer stärker gewesen war. Verstehen würde Sirius sie trotzdem, er war genauso wenig über den Verlust ihrer Eltern hinweg wie sie und auch er war – obwohl er es genauso wenig zugab wie Cass es sich bei sich selbst auch nicht eingestand – ziemlich einsam.

Oben im Schlafzimmer lag Sirius noch wach und versuchte an Nichts zu denken, als jemand verhalten an seine Tür geklopft hatte. Nanu? Hatte der Orden eine außerplanmäßige Sitzung einberufen? Es war schließlich mitten in der Nacht, aber was es auch war es wird mich wenigstens ablenken, dachte Sirius sich und öffnete die Tür, verwundert dort die hübsche Cass stehen zu sehen. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nur schemenhaft die Silhouette ihres großen, schlanken Körpers erkennen. Ungewollt überkam ihn wieder einmal ein schreckliches Gefühl des Verlangens nach ihr. Diese Sehnsucht hatte er schon öfter gespürt doch es gelang ihm bis jetzt ganz gut sie zu unterdrücken. „Oh du bist es.. ist was passiert?", fragte er. „Nein.. nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich konnt' nur nicht schlafen. Stör ich?" „Quatsch, komm rein.", er führte sie zum Bett, das den Raum ziemlich dominierte und als sie sich darauf setzte nahm er etwas zögerlich neben ihr Platz.

Am Anfang kamen die Worte nur zögerlich aus Cass' Mund, doch nach und nach fiel es ihr immer leichter über das zu reden, was sie in letzter Zeit besonders beschäftigte. Seit Voldemort wieder unter ihnen war kam sie sich täglich schlechter vor in Hogwarts im Haus Slytherin zu sein, das mehr schwarze Magier hervorgebracht hatte als jedes andere. Nahezu alle Mitglieder des Orden des Phönix waren zu ihrer Schulzeit in Gryffindor gewesen, ihr eigener Bruder und alle Weaslykinder sowie auch Hermine, alle besuchten Gryffindor. Und, was ihr am meisten zusetzte, auch ihre Eltern. War sie deshalb schlechter? Aus der Art geschlagen? Nur weil sie sich eben auch für die dunklen Künste interessierte? Sie wollte sie ja nicht einsetzen, nur schließlich muss man doch kennen wogegen man kämpft. Und wo sie gerade bei ihren Eltern war, sie wollte ja nicht rumheulen, aber sie vermisste sie so und nun auch noch die Sorge um Harry, der mal wieder in Gefahr schwebte. Apropos Gefahr, hatte sie schon erwähnt, dass sie verdammte Angst vor der Zukunft hatte, wo der Dunkle Lord doch zurückgekehrt war und in ihrem Haus zig Kinder von Todessern wohnten.

Sirius hatte stillschweigend zugehört und währenddessen leicht ihre Hand gestreichelt. Wie gern würde er mehr von ihr berühren.. wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr.. Stopp, die Gedanken wollte er nicht weiterführen. Als sie geendet hatte versuchte er sie zu überzeugen, dass sie sich nicht solche Sorgen um ihr Haus machen sollte. James wäre mit Sicherheit stolz auf sie gewesen, schließlich war sie schon nach nur 4 Jahren Schulzeit eine begnadete Hexe, und sie hatte, was viel wichtiger war, einen lieben Charakter. Slytherin hin oder her. "Im Grunde ist mir schleierhaft wie der Sprechende Hut dich in Slytherin stecken konnte. Vielleicht wollte er ja, dass du in deinem Haus nicht unter der Berühmtheit deines Bruders zurückstehen musst oder so.. fragt sich nur woher er das dann wüsste, aber naja. Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken drüber. Genug anständige Zauberer waren früher in Slytherin und bei dir hab ich nicht die leisesten Zweifel..." Bei diesen letzten Worten schauten sie sich in die Augen. Cass wurde ganz komisch zu Mute und plötzlich wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als ihm noch näher zu sein. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr vor, ihre Blicke verschmolzen ineinander, sie näherte sich ihm und ein Feuerwerk brach in ihr los als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Der erste Kuss war noch etwas verhalten, beide waren so unsicher. Er war schließlich so viel älter! Wenn das jemand mitbekäme. Seine Küsse wurden immer fordernder und seine Hände fuhren ihren Oberkörper entlang während er ihr das Shirt auszog. Momente später zählte nur noch ihre Haut an seiner, Berührungen voll Zärtlichkeit, Bewegungen ineinander nach denen sie beide sich so gesehnt hatten. Seitdem waren nun ca. 3 Wochen vergangen, Cass hatte jede einzelne Sekunde ausgekostet und genossen. Sie hatten einander geliebt als stände der Weltuntergang bevor. Hemmungslos, gedankenlos und doch voll von Zärtlichkeit.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

„Lass uns jetzt zum Mittagessen gehen", sagte Cass und ihre Hand fuhr seinen Hals entlang. „Ja, ist wohl besser, Liebes". Ein wenig bedrückt gingen sie die Treppe hinunter. Beide wussten, dass der Abschied bevorstand, dass sie entscheiden mussten wie es weitergehen würde. Konnte es überhaupt weitergehen? Als Cass das Banner in der Küche entdeckte auf dem ihr, Hermine und Ron zum neuen Vertrauensschüleramt gratuliert wurde war sie richtig froh und beglückwünschte erstmal Ron. Harry beobachtete sie etwas missmutig, also umarmte sie ihn kurz bevor er mit Sirius sprach und danach etwas weniger bedrückt wirkte. Im Ganzen verlief das Mittagessen ziemlich fröhlich, bis sie von Mrs. Weasley ans Koffer packen erinnert wurden. Schlagartig sank Cass' Miene auf den Nullpunkt, sie tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Sirius und verschwand dann mit Ginny und Hermine auf ihr Zimmer. Es dauerte geraume Zeit bis endlich alle Bücher wieder gefunden, alle Umhänge eingepackt und sonstiger Kram verstaut war.

„Na schon fertig mit dem Packen?", fragte George der plötzlich mit Fred mitten im Raum stand. „Ihr solltet das lassen!", fuhr Ginny die beiden wütend an, denn sie war wieder einmal bei dem Peng des Apparierens zusammengezuckt. Die Zwillinge grinsten nur und erklärten dann, wie sie gerade angenehmen Dingen nachgegangen waren, schließlich hatten sich ihre Koffer durch einen Wink des Zauberstabs selbst gepackt. „Wie schön für euch..", grummelte Hermine, die noch mit ihrem Koffer kämpfte. „Fertig, Cass? Wollten dich nämlich mal eben ausleihen, müssen dir was erzählen" George grinste geheimnisvoll. „Ahja? Na da bin ich mal gespannt.", mit einem Plopp apparierten Fred und George wieder in ihr Zimmer und Cass nahm, grummelnd, die Treppe. „Wir dachten schon du kommst nicht mehr, hat ja ewig gedauert!", Fred grinste sie an während Cass sich auf eines der Betten setzte. „Also, was gibt's? Ich muss noch ein paar Schreibfedern suchen.." „Wir haben ein Ladenlokal in der Winkelgasse gefunden! Liegt wunderbar zentral.", fing Fred an, „Der perfekte Ort für die Hauptstelle unseres bald entstehenden Imperiums von Scherzartikeln", machte George weiter, „die euch allesamt zur Weißglut treiben werden!", „aber lachend!", redeten die beiden mit schelmischen Blicken drauf los. „Das ist ja wundervoll! Ich muss es gleich Molly erzählen gehen, sie wird sich bestimmt freuen, meint ihr nicht?", lachte Cass als die beiden sie mit ihren Blicken erwürgten. „Wag es! Bisher weißt nämlich nur du davon. Freu dich über diese Ehre!" „Natürlich.. ihr kennt mich doch." „Ja, wir kennen dich.. aber wir wissen auch welche Angewohnheiten Slytherins meisten so an sich haben", sagte Fred, doch sein Lächeln gefror ihm auf den Lippen, als er sah wie Cass schaute. „Ich muss dann meine Federn suchen", ohne die beiden noch eines Blickes zu würdigen ging Cass nach unten.

Molly Weasley schickte die Kinder heute Abend früh ins Bett, was Cass nicht im Geringsten störte, so würde sie früher zu Sirius können. Einige Zeit nachdem Cass von nirgendwo mehr Stimmen hörte machte sie sich nach oben auf. Sirius hatte schon gewartet, denn er öffnete die Tür schon, als er nur ein Knacken der Stufen hörte. „Da bist du ja", er zog sie ins Zimmer und zu sich heran während er die Tür schloss um sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich leicht und sie durchfuhr ein Schauern. War er sonst immer vorsichtig, fast zögernd gewesen (zumindest am Anfang) so spürte sie nun doch wie seine Lippen mehr forderten. „Ich hab mich nach dir gesehnt, Kleines" „Und mich mit deinen Blicken ausgezogen, ich hab's beim Abendessen genau gesehen", Cass lächelte ihn an und berührte seine Wange als er leicht beschämt drein schaute „Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?", flüsterte er. „Nein, aber ich kenne diesen Blick zur Genüge von dir", hauchte Cass ihm ins Ohr, küsste seinen Hals und fuhr seinen Rücken entlang um ihm das T-Shirt auszuziehen. Er nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie zum Bett, legte sich neben sie, halb auf sie, streichelte ihren Oberkörper und ihre Oberschenkel mit seinen starken, doch zugleich so sanften Händen. Gegenseitig zogen sie sich aus, genossen die Hände und Lippen des anderen. Schließlich legte er sich auf sie und zwischen ihre Beine. Sie glaubte vor Glück zu zerspringen, es war so schön, dass es fast wehtat, aber nur fast. Rhythmische Bewegungen ineinander, beide stöhnten, sie genoss die Glückseligkeit so sehr, dass sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. „Was ist los?", fragte Sirius bestürzt, hielt inne. „Nichts.. nichts.. mach weiter", küssend fuhr sie sein Gesicht entlang, eine Hand durch seine Haare, die andere verweilte auf seinem Körper, „es ist so schön.." „Du bist so schön…", mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen denn beide verloren sich in stöhnend in höheren Sphären.


End file.
